


Shattered: The Fall of Team Prime Book 1

by fireeagleprime



Category: Transformers Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireeagleprime/pseuds/fireeagleprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Prime is falling apart. The Decepticons torture them and slaughter them one by one, starting with the humans they have been sworn to protect. The Autobots face painful experiences and memories as they struggle to survive. Will most of them make it to see the next day? Or will they see themselves fading away from their lifeless husks and rust in peace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Casualty: Raf Esquivel

Prologue

Optimus Prime stood in his quarters, his servos were shaking and his optics were dimmed. He didn't even bother turning on the lights in his quarters, he was lost in his memories, seeing his team fall so quickly. He sat on his berth, preparing for his final audio log.  
"Audio log number 200," Optimus muttered, "It seems the team and I have lost against the merciless wrath of the Decepticons. I am the only one left..."  
Optimus' breath was shaky as he spoke. He had just watched his friends die with no mercy. The last one to go was Wheeljack, trying to get revenge on the Decepticons for what they did. But utterly failed and ended up giving away the location of the base.   
"I have failed deeply," Optimus said, "I am the last line of defense for the Autobots. I want to wait for Autobot reinforcements... But that is utterly foolish. They are light years away, or dead. For all I know, I am the last Autobot to live. I shouldn't even try to fight. I need to die... to join the others... to join my family. If there really is any Autobots alive, and they happen to find this audio log, I would like to say I have failed you all. I was never strong enough to defeat and stop the Decepticons from winning this war or murdering our Autobot and human friends. For whoever finds this, it is up to you to stop Megatron and his wrath..."  
Optimus felt the base shake with gunfire, knowing that the Decepticons were ready to destroy the base.  
"I'm truly sorry..." Optimus said, not even bothering to end the audio log. He pulled out his StarSaber and stared at it as it glowed. He closed his optics and sighed.  
"Here I come..."

 

)****(

 

Chapter 1  
First Casualty: Raf Esquivel

Bumblebee and Raf were out on a drive, going to a place where they could drive around Raf's remote control car.   
"You really did that Bee?" Raf asked. Bumblebee was telling him a funny story that happened on Cybertron.  
Bumblebee beeped in reassurance.  
*I totally did! But it ended up with me getting knocked out by the con...*  
Raf chuckled.  
"Well, you probably shouldn't have teased the con so much." Raf said. Bumblebee chuckled.  
*Well, you go me there!*  
"Bumblebee," Ratchet comlinked, "The Autobots need back-up. The Predacon has showed up and they have vehicons surrounding them. If you drop off Raf I'll groundbridge him back to base and I'll then groundbridge you to their location.  
Bumblebee beeped in protest.  
*Aw, come on Ratchet! Raf and I were going to do some toy car racing!*  
"It's alright Bee, we can do that some other time."Raf said. He patted his toy car lightly. Bumblebee sighed.  
*Alright, alright.*   
Bumblebee was about to pull over until something shot them from behind. The shot hit the roof of Bumblebee's vehicle form. Bumblebee whirred in a startled away and swerve. The shot seemed to electrify Bumblebee and Raf. It paralyzed Bumblebee for a second.   
*Raf... You alright?*  
No response. All he saw was Raf's hand fall to his side, he looked limp.  
*Scrap! Ratchet open the groundbridge now!*  
Ratchet didn't question Bumblebee, Ratchet opened the groundbridge and Bumblebee drove through the groundbridge as swiftly as he could.  
Once Bumblebee got into the base, he transformed, holding Raf in his servos. Raf coughed faintly.  
"What happened?" Ratchet asked.  
*I-I don't know. Someone shot us from behind and... and they hurt Raf.*  
Ratchet took Raf from Bumblebee gently and re-opened a groundbridge to the rest of the Autobot's coordinates.  
"I'll take care of Raf. You help the others." Ratchet ordered.  
*But-*  
"Go." Ratchet said sternly. Bumblebee nodded faintly and ran through the groundbridge. He got through and joined the others. He pulled out his blasters and shot at the surrounding vehicons. The Predacon growled at Bumblebee and flew up into the air, waiting for the right moment to do a airstrike.  
"What took you so long Bee?" Smokescreen asked as he kicked down a vehicon and shot it in the head.  
*Long story.*  
Bumblebee swirled around and kicked a vehicon in the head so hard that his head came off.  
Finally, the Predacon swirled down toward the Autobots. The Predacon swirled down quickly and was getting ready to blow it's fire at them.  
"Take cover!" Ultra Magnus ordered. The Autobots scattered and got to cover. The Predacon blew it's fire and slammed into the ground, hitting nobody except the vehicons, taking them all out.   
"Grenade." Ultra Magnus ordered. Wheeljack smirked and pulled out his grenade. He got the grenade ready and chucked it toward the Predacon. The grenade skidded underneath the Predacon and blew up immediately. The Predacon roared in pain. It shook it's head and decided to retreat, knowing it lost this battle. The Predacon spread it's wings and took flight and disappeared into the sky.  
"Phew..." Smokescreen sighed in relief.  
"Ratchet, open the groundbridge." Optimus comlinked. A moment later a groundbridge opened and the Autobots walked through.   
"So, what's that long story you were going to tell me?" Smokescreen asked Bumblebee.  
*You'll see...*  
When they got to the base, Smokescreen saw Raf in the med. bay.  
"Wow! What happened to Raf?" Smokescreen asked with a surprised look.  
*We got shot down. Some con shot us down.*  
"Oh..." Smokescreen said.  
"Raf has been effected with dark energon. Again." Ratchet said.  
*You'll be able to figure something out like last time... right?*  
Ratchet looked at Bumblebee grimly. Bumblebee lowered his winglets and his optics widened.  
"There is more dark energon effected upon him to a point where the same solution from last time won't work again. I'm sorry Bumblebee, but I don't think he is going to make it."  
Bumblebee stared at Ratchet. He couldn't believe it. The human, his best friend that he was sworn to protect was going to slip away from him. He was going to die and he couldn't do anything about it.  
*This... is my fault.*  
"No it's not your faul-"  
*IT IS! I WAS SWORN TO PROTECT HIM AND NOW HE IS GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I COULDN"T PROTECT HIM!*  
Bumblebee whirred in anger and punched a wall.  
"Bee, calm down!" Arcee called. Arcee grabbed a hold of Bumblebee and pinned him against the wall.  
"Bumblebee, calm down. You need to get your emotions in check. Your anger won't help Raf." Arcee said.  
*And you would know what it's like to see someone die, huh?*  
Arcee's optics widened and she loosened her grip. Bumblebee made a mistake and he knew it. Arcee let go of Bumblebee and she stormed off.  
*Arcee wait, I'm sorry...*  
Bumblebee put his servo on his head, he was really losing it.   
"He has a few hours to live," Ratchet explained, "You may see him."  
Bumblebee nodded sadly and walked into the med. bay. Raf looked at Bumblebee. Primus was he pale. Bumblebee kneeled down next to the human-sized bed.  
"Hey... Bee..." Raf greeted weakly.  
*Hey...*  
"So... I'm really going to die... aren't I?" Raf asked. Bumblebee looked at his human partner grimly.  
*Are... you scared?*  
"Kind of... But I've heard that it is a better place, where you can be happy and nothing bad happens to you ever again."  
Bumblebee had tears in his optics.  
*I...I don't want to lose you Raf...*  
"I know Bee... I know..." Raf stretched his arm out and put his hand on Bumblebee's servo.  
"You'll have to be strong without me. Even if I'm gone, I'll still be with you, in your spark." Raf said softly. Bumblebee closed his optics, trying to stop his tears from rolling down his faceplate. He could feel his spark starting to hurt.  
*But... you can't leave... I won't let you!*   
No response.   
Bumblebee opened his optics to see that Raf was limp. His eyes were closed.  
*R-Raf?!*  
Ratchet ran in. His optics widened, knowing the truth.  
*RAF?!*


	2. The Five Casulaties: Primus What Have The Decepticons Done?

After the surprisingly quick death of Raf Esquivel, Bumblebee was spark-broken. His human partner that he was sworn to protect was gone forever. He could never see him again. The Autobots had tried to comfort him but the only words he got from Bumblebee was, 'Leave me alone.' Ratchet just finally said to leave him alone and let him grieve, he would get over it eventually. Eventually...  
Bumblebee lay in his quarters and on his berth. He was curled up in a ball, his arms wrapped around his legs and his winglets lowered sadly. He heard a knock from the door. Bumblebee groaned in annoyance.  
*Go away!*  
"Bee, we need to talk." Arcee called from behind the door. Bumblebee sighed.   
*Come in...*  
He heard the door open and he heard the small steps from Arcee echo around the room. Arcee sat at the edge of his berth and she dimmed her optics.  
"Bumblebee...," Arcee began as she sighed softly, "I know that you probably don't want to talk to anybody, but I think it's worth a try to try one more time to make you feel better..."  
Bumblebee scoffed and rolled his optics, not even looking at the blue femme.  
"I just want to say that I know what it's like," Arcee said, "I've lost two partners. Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I ended up grieving like you are right now. But you know what I realized?"  
Complete silence. Arcee sighed.  
"I realized that grieving won't bring them back," Arcee said, "I realized sitting in my quarters and doing nothing won't do anything. So I decided to let them go. They are in the past and they are gone. But I'll still remember them, because they helped me learn that I shouldn't push everyone away. Holding yourself from feeling, won't help anyone."  
With that, Arcee stood up and walked out of Bumblebee's room. Bumblebee sat up and watched Arcee walk out of his quarters.  
'Maybe she is right...' He thought. He felt his spark hurt a bit more. Ever since he lost Raf he had been feeling spark-break. He could tell it was a deep crack, for how deeply he cared about Raf.   
Bumblebee winced in pain. Bumblebee put his servo on his chassis and sighed.  
*I got to stop moping around and get back on my pedes...*   
Bumblebee got off his berth and walked out of his quarters.   
*Time to get back to work.*

 

)****(

 

Since all the Autobots were busy with missions and Ratchet was the only one at base, he was left to take the kids to school. June's car broke down so she couldn't go to work, and Agent Fowler had to go with June to borrow some medical supplies, He had to give them a ride.   
"Thank you again, Ratchet for giving us a ride." June said.  
"It's a bit cramped in here..." Miko complained.  
"Well, if you don't like it I can drop you off and you can walk to school." Ratchet threatened. Jack elbowed Miko in the hip.  
"Gah- I mean, man it is roomy in here!" Miko said sarcastically. Ratchet grumbled under his breath something Cybertronian. It was dead silent. Miko leaned her elbow on the edge of the window and leaned her head against her hand.  
"I miss Raf..." Miko said sadly.   
"Me too Miko... me too..." Jack said.   
"SCRAP!" Ratchet shouted. He skidded to a stop. The four humans gasped and clutched the seats.  
"Wow! Dude, what was that for?!" Miko asked.  
"Get out, now." Ratched said sternly.  
"But-"  
"NOW!"  
The humans scrambled out of the vehicle. Ratchet transformed. They realized why he stopped. Megatron and the Predacon stood before them.   
"Ah, if it isn't our dearest Ratchet. How are you?" Megatron asked as he did his famous smirk.  
"You're the reason Raf is dead, aren't you?!" Ratched asked in a angered tone.  
"I may have ordered the attempt of a death, but I did not intentionally order for a human to die." Megatron said. Ratchet growled and transformed his servos into blades.  
"You will die, right here, right now." Ratchet said.  
"Ratchet don't!" Miko pleaded. Miko attempted to run out there but Jack held her back.   
"I wouldn't advise that." Megatron said. Ratchet ignored him and charged him. Megatron quickly ejected his blade. Ratchet slashed at Megatron but he blocked it. Megatron clenched his fist and uppercutted Ratchet under his chin. Ratchet flew back and hit the ground. He skidded across the ground and growled in slight pain. Megatron glanced at the Predacon.  
"Capture the humans, kill them if you have to." Megatron ordered. The Predacon turned toward the humans and hissed.  
"RUN!" Agent Fowler ordered. They began to run from the Predacon as fast as they could, but it was too late, the Predacon grabbed them quickly, almost stabbing Miko but enough to make her get cut and bleed.   
"Ow! I'll tear you apart!" Miko threatened. Now that made the beast take it as a challenge. The Predacon let go of the other three humans and only held on to Miko. The Predacon raised it's claw and slowly dug it into Miko.  
"MIKO!!!" Jack screamed. The Predacon's claw went straight through Miko, killing her. He flicked Miko's lifeless body away and turned toward the other three. The Predacon reached out for Jack and stabbed him as quickly as he could. The Predacon flicked him away. Then it smacked June and Fowler with it's tail. THey both hit a wall so hard the impact killed them.  
Ratchet stood up, some energon streamed from his mouth. He saw Megatron coming toward him.   
"Y-You're a monster..." Ratchet muttered, "Ordering the death of humans..."  
Megatron quickly stabbed him in the spark. His blade went straight through Ratchet's spark. Ratchet's optics widened as he stared at Megatron. Megatron twisted the blade and leaned in close to his audio receptor.  
"Am I really the monster? Or am I the one making better peace," Megatron asked, "Farewell to the All-Spark, my dearest doctor."  
Megatron slowly pulled out the blade and watched Ratchet fall to the ground. Ratchet collapsed to the ground, bleeding from his mouth and the gaping hole in his chassis. Ratchet's optics flickered and faded to gray.   
"Now, to really make sure the Autobots won't revive you..." Megatron muttered. Megatron kneeled down next to Ratchet's lifeless husk. He dug his sharp servo into Ratchet's spark chamber and ripped out his spark. Megaton looked at Ratchet's spark in his servo. He smirked and crushed it to pieces.   
"Megatron to the Nemesis, open the groundbridge..." 

 

)****(

 

For the absence of Ratchet and for the fact that Bumblebee was the only one was there, the Autobots requested a groundbridge from him and almost immediatley the groundbridge opened. The Autobots walked through the groundbridge and was back at base. Smokescreen walked over to Bumblebee and smiled.  
"Hey Bee, seems you're feeling bet-"   
*We need to find Ratchet and the humans now!*  
"Wow, wow, calm down. What's up with Doc and the others?" Wheeljack asked.  
*Ratchet went to go take the kids to school and June and Fowler to the hospital then two more life signals popped up and-*  
"Bumblebee." Optimus said calmly. He put his servo on his shoulder. Bumblebee stared at Optimus with scared optics.  
"We'll get them back. Arcee, Bulkhead, and I will go." Optimus said. Bumblebee nodded. Optimus smiled softly. Bumblebee typed in their last coordinates and Wheeljack opened the groundbridge. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead transformed and drove through the groundbridge. Once they got through, they saw the bloodbath. The three of them transformed in their robot forms. The first thing that caught Arcee's attention was Jack, laying dead on the ground, laying in his own pool of blood.  
"Jack!" Arcee shouted. Arcee quickly ran over to Jack. Arcee kneeled next to Jack and picked him up, holding him in her small servos.  
"No... you can't be gone partner... no..." Arcee muttered.  
Bulkhead saw Miko on the ground near Jack. His optics widned.  
"No... No this can't be happening..." Bulkhead said as he walked over to Miko. He kneeled next to his female human partner. Tears filled his optics.  
"Miko..." He muttered as he stroked Miko's hair gently with his digit, careful not to smash her head. Optimus saw Ratchet, laying next to his crushed spark. Optimus slowly walked over to his friend and kneeled next to him. He examined Ratchet's broken spark. Optimus put his servo over the gaping hole in Ratchet's chassis.  
"Rust in peace old friend... rust in peace."


End file.
